Prior apparatus for reshaping cylindrical metal containers (e.g., cans) have included can supporting devices including, for example, spindle housings supporting spindle ram assemblies at intervals around the periphery of a cylindrical ram block portion of a turret. The spindle ram assemblies carry can reshaping tools which are rotatable about the spindle axes and which may be reciprocated along lines substantially parallel to the turret axis. The ram block is driven about the turret axis thereby causing the spindle ram assemblies to orbit the turret axis. When operating at high speeds, the cam followers of these devices are often brought into and out of contact with a cam causing an increased rate of wear and a higher incidence of failure for the cam followers. Specifically, in the common instance where a cam follower is overgreased, the rotational speed of the cam followers decreases significantly when they lose contact with the cam. Then when the cam followers come back into contact with the cam, the cam followers are suddenly accelerated and skidding occurs between the cam and the cam followers. This skidding is a significant source of cam follower wear and failure.